Участник:Nod Trooper
Обо мне Здравствуйте, , я Nod Trooper, модератор на этой вики. Я также администратор и бюрократ на русскоязычной Unreal Wiki. Если у вас есть вопросы по играм (например, стоит ли мне играть в игру Х или как пройти Y) пишите мне, я отвечу. Я в Steam: https://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198413276577 Мои цели на этой вики * Доделать статью "Rise of The Reds" * Когда-нибудь дописать статью об Аркануме.￼ Что мне нравится * Command & Conquer '- аватарка и никнейм говорят сами за себя. * '''Halo '- лучшая на моей памяти научно-фантастическая серия шутеров. Хотя начиная с третьей части серия стала эксклюзивом Xbox, я не изменил своего отношения к ней. А новость о том, что в 2019 Halo: The Master Chief Collection выходит на ПК, заставила меня прыгать от радости ! * '''Star Wars (Legends) '- я не признаю новый канон, отправивший на помойку Трауна, Мару Джейд, Ревана, Изгнанницу и многих других великолепных персонажей. * Elite (космический симулятор) - великая серия и ванжейшая веха в истории видеоигр. * 'Игры Valve '(кроме КС и Доты) - Half-Life я люблю с детства, это отличная серия. В Counter-Strike я не играю по личным причинам. А Дота - лучше не иметь ни одного наигранного часа, а то будут косо смотреть. * '''Unreal '- и серия игр, и игровой движок. Когда самая первая игра была выпущена Epic Games в 1998, лишь немногие компьютеры могли втянуть её на максимальных настройках. * Fallout (кроме 4 и 76) - хотя я и начал знакомство с фолычем с 3 части, я не понимаю хейта в её сторону. Да, не изометрия, но вкусы людей меняются. По поводу четверки - 1) нет развития навыков (Легкое Оружие, Красноречие...). Зачем ?!? 2) САРКАЗМ и система диалогов - всего 4 ответа максимум + несмешные шутки. 3) Слишком много самопального оружия (предыдущие части удивлены). 76.... обойдусь словами сержанта Хартмана - What is that ?! WTF IS THAT ?!? * '''The Elder Scrolls (Oblivion и Skyrim) - Oblivion..... как мне нравилось бегать по Сиродилу, побеждать на Арене Имперского Города и просто с удовольствием проводить своё время. Skyrim - эта игра имеет особое место на полке. Во второй раз прохожу игру с модпаком SLMP-GR (оригинал с DLC проходил за бретона, в первый раз (с модпаком) - за редгарда, теперь - за альмерку) * Terraria - очень хорошая и заслужившая свою популярность 2D-песочница. * Dead Space '- Айзек Кларк не оставит ни одного некроморфа в живых ! Крутая серия survival-horror игр с отличной атмосферой. Правда, третья часть всё-таки сделала упор на шутер. * '''Red Orchestra 2 '- нет более реалистичной игры про Вторую Мировую. * '''Обзоры BadComedian * Видео''' AVGN''' * Dark Souls * S.T.A.L.K.E.R. * Фильмы Пола Верховена, Джеймса Кэмерона, Леонида Гайдая, Сергея Бондарчука, Серджо Леоне, Стивена Спилберга, Джона Карпентера, Питера Джексона.... * Игры серии "В тылу врага" * Вселенная SCP Foundation * Музыка (в первую очередь — Ханса Циммера, Трента Резнора, и классика, of course) * Мультфильмы Disney To be coutinued.......... К чему я нейтрален * Ко всему, что связано с My Little Pony. * Стелс-играм. * Фанфикшену. * К манге и аниме. Что мне не нравится * Граммар-нациcты (те, которые готовы убить из-за мелочи). * Всё связанное с Undertale и FNAF. * 'Все, на что сделал обзор BadComedian '(исключение - попавшее в GoodComedian). * Вандалы и флудеры. * Викифашисты. Личные достижения и успехи на этой вики * Я первый обладатель достижения "Неудержимый" (100 правок в статьях за день) на этой вики. * Апрель 2018 — Попал в первую десятку (по количеству очков за достижения; по правкам). * 13 апреля 2018 — Стал откатчиком. * 17 мая 2018 — Сделал 1000 правок. * 27 мая 2018 — Получил 2000 очков за достижения. * 3 июня 2018 — Получил права модератора. Статьи, сделанные мной для этой вики * Command and Conquer (Tiberium Wars и Kane's Wrath) * Guns, Gore and Cannoli (и вторую игру) * Unreal (1, 2, Tournament, UT2004) * Crimsonland * Big Rigs * Fur Fighters * В тылу врага * Earth 2150: Escape from the Blue Planet * Valiant Hearts: The Great War * Halo: SinglePlayerVersion 3 * Borderlands Достижения в играх * Прошел в первый раз пиратскую версию Dark Souls 2 — Scholar of the First Sin. Затратил на неё 40 с небольшим часов, умерев 286 раз. На лицензионной версии в Steam умер 96 раз. * Прошел первый Portal за полтора часа. Мои избранные страницы * Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars